


Double Date

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-02
Updated: 2005-03-20
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin has to convice Brian to go on a double date.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“You want us to what?” Justin loudly called into his [cell phone](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/cell%20phone).

Brian glanced up from his work and looked questioningly at the blonde. Justin shook his head and rolled his eyes as if to say, ‘you don’t want to know’. Brian shrugged and returned to his files. 

“But… But Daph… But Daphne… But Daphne, we… fine, we’ll be there.” Justin hung up the phone, defeated. He let out a huge sigh and walked next to his partner.

“We have to go on a double date with Daphne.” Justin blurted out.

“We? Like you and me, we?” Brian asked incredulously.

“Yep. You, me, Daphne, and Jerome to be exact. Thursday at 8.” Justin clarified

“Thursday at 8? Damn, I have to have everyone of my teeth extracted without anesthesia that night.” Brian replied sardonically.

“Hmmm… That might mean better blowjobs, go for it.” Justin mused teasingly.

“And what is wrong with the blowjobs you are receiving now, Sunshine?” Brian stood up, towering over Justin’s small frame.

“What blowjobs? I don’t see any blowjobs. Actually, I almost forget what a mind- blowing, Brian Kinney blowjob feels like. I haven’t had one in like…” Justin paused and looked up like he was trying to remember. 

“Six hours.” Brian finished Justin’s thought.

“Fuck, that is a long time.” Justin smirked as Brian moved closer and ran his fingers through the shorter man’s hair.

“I will just have to remind you.” Brian whispered sexily as he licked Justin’s ear. Justin shivered as electric waves surged through his body because of the simple contact.

Brian pushed Justin toward the couch as he unhooked the gray [cargo pants](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/cargo%20pants) that were between him and his target. Brian shoved his young lover onto the cushions, the force nearly knocking the entire piece of furniture backward. Justin giggled at the action while grabbing the arm of the sofa. Brian, unfazed, finally got the cargos off and discarded them along with Justin’s [t-shirt](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/t%20shirt) socks and shoes. 

Dark blue Calvin’s were now the only barrier. Brain got down on his knees looked up to a lusty eyed Justin from between his legs and smiled devilishly. Justin sucked in a hard breath when Brain began to nibble on his inner thighs. Moans and goosebumps were the only thing that Justin could manage to produce right then. Brian licked a line above the spandex band, right near Justin’s belly button. Then, he blew cool air on the moist skin and Justin trembled in response.

Brian noticed the bulge in his lover’s underwear has transformed into steel and a wet spot has begun to form as well. Long, light fingers began to trace the outline of Justin’s hardened dick through the blue fabric. Justin gasped at the sensation, however small and torturous. Brian leaned in close to Justin’s straining underwear, so close that the young man could feel his lover’s breath through the material. Brian paused for a few seconds and just breathed in Justin’s heady scent. Justin growled in frustration and anticipation. When he just could no longer take the torment, he dug his fingers into the leather of the sofa and called out to his lover.

“Brian. Brian, please.” He said breathlessly.

Finally getting Justin to the point of desperation, Brian began to kiss and lick through the underwear. Justin whimpered, loving and hating the feeling all at once. When Justin’s entire body started to quiver, Brian gave in to him and shucked the underwear in one smooth movement. Justin let out the breath he had been holding for what seemed like forever. Brian licked the tip of Justin’s cock, tasting the pre cum that had bubbled to the surface. Justin’s head lolled back and his eyes fluttered in pure pleasure. Brian took his time, licking every millimeter of skin that was now exposed. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and felt it throb in his grasp. Then, without warning, Brian engulfed the entire engorged member. The sounds coming from Justin were incoherent at best; he could have been mistaken for speaking in tongues or knowing some ancient language at that moment. 

Brian took Justin into the deep recesses of bliss and euphoria as he took him into his mouth. Brian delicately dragged his teeth along the underside of Justin’s shaft. Grunts and sighs reverberated through the young man as the move was repeated. Brian rubbed on Justin’s balls, feeling them tighten. Brian sucked hard around the head of Justin’s cock, waiting for the explosion. Justin let go with a loud orgasmic cry and splashed Brian’s mouth with stream after stream of his cum. Brian swallowed and looked up at Justin who was still seeing stars. 

Brian got up and sat on the sofa, pulling the semiconscious young man on top of him. Justin breathed deeply, trying to calm down his body that just wouldn't seem to listen. Brian rubbed Justin's chest and breathed in his same rhythm until he could feel Justin's rapid heartbeat slowly returning to a normal pace.

“So, did that refresh your memory?” Brian asked after a minute.

“Uh huh.” Justin replied with a satisfied smile plastered across his face. “I think you have just proven that you don’t need to go get your teeth removed. You can come to dinner with Daphne, Jerome, and me instead.”

“Let me think about it.” Brian said hesitantly. “What the hell kind of name is Jerome anyway?” Brian asked.

“You got me, but Daphne says he is hung like you so--” Justin was quickly interrupted.

“Wait, how does she know?” Brian questioned.

“You hardly ever have your clothes on, she has totally seen you naked.” Justin reminded. “And so has Debbie, my mother, Michael, Emmett, Ted, Linds--” 

“All right, I get it. But, I think that everyone of them has seen you naked too. So, I’m not the only one who just can’t seem to keep his clothes on.” Brian countered, his tongue slipping into his cheek.

“Touché. But, ironically, you are fully clothed right now. That just won’t do for the second part of my double date persuasion plan.” Justin informed him.

“You have a plan, huh?” Brian asked, intrigued.

“It has to do with that bed, my ass, and this.” Justin replied as he groped Brian through his slacks.

“You know, I never truly understand plans that well until they are put into action.” Brian offered as Justin continued his ministrations on Brian’s dick.

“Well, I do believe it is time for a demonstration, Mr. Kinney. Shall we?” Justin asked while rising to his feet and gesturing toward the bedroom.

A very horny Brian got up and attacked Justin’s mouth, pushing his tongue into a willing, waiting mouth. They barely made it to the bed before Justin had Brian shivering with [goose bumps](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/goose%20bumps) and speaking in intelligible phrases.


	2. Double Date

Early on Thursday morning, Justin woke to the most annoying sound on earth, the alarm clock. Justin quickly whacked the off button and groaned. Brian however didn’t even stir at the sound. Justin decided to give his lover a much more pleasant wake up call. 

Slipping his hands beneath the sheet, Justin stroked Brian’s dick that was, not surprisingly, already at half-mast. As the young man worked his magic, Brian fidgeted slightly, starting to awaken. Justin began lightly kissing and licking his partner’s neck. When Brian moved his head to the right to accommodate, Justin knew he was fully aware.

Justin leaned in and whispered, “Rise and shine.”

“Mmmhmm…” was all that Brian could say at that moment.

Justin continued to caress Brian in all the right places. Brian began to thrust himself into Justin’s hand as his lust rose. When Justin felt that Brian was reaching the edge, he kissed him passionately. Brian came with muffled moans all over Justin’s hand.

Justin broke the kiss a second later, but Brian pushed himself on top of the smaller man and resumed their lip lock. A few minutes later, the alarm went off again. Both of them jumped, not expecting the sound. 

“I thought you turned it off.” Brian groaned, rolling off his lover.

“I thought I did, I must’ve hit snooze or reset it.” Justin replied.

“What time is it anyway?” Brian asked while stretching his arms skyward and yawning.

“Six fifteen.” 

“What are we getting up at six for?” Brian asked, still groggy.

“I have to get up to go to class, and I wanted to get breakfast at the diner.” 

“Your class isn’t until nine.” Brian reminded him.

“I know, but I thought I could get in some extra persuading, for tonight.” Justin responded.

“The persuading is always nice, but I already told you I’m not fucking going.” Brian spat back.

“Come on! It’ll be fun.” Justin encouraged.

“No it won’t.” Brian replied flatly.

“You’re right it won’t, but I promised Daphne.” Justin told him in a voice bordering on whiney. 

“Yeah, YOU promised Daphne, not me.” Brian clarified.

“Fine, if you do this, I will give you a free pass.” Justin offered.

“Free pass?”

“Yeah, anytime you want to get out of something with me, do something to me, have me do something to you, etc. It’s yours, no questions or complaints.” Justin proposed.

“That does have potential. I’ll think about it.” Brian replied.

“Brian, you have been ‘thinking about it’ for like four days now. Just come with us, please.” Justin made his final plea, looking Brian in the eye, letting him know how important this was to him.

“I need more persuading.” Brian said giving in.

“My pleasure. Actually, your pleasure.” Justin retorted wickedly.


	3. Double Date

Later that day, Justin walked through the doors of Kinnetik, waving at employees as he traveled in the direction of Brian’s office. 

“Hey Justin.” Cynthia called out from her desk when she noticed the blonde.

“Hey Cynthia, is he free?” Justin asked while motioning toward the door.

“Yeah, go on in.” She answered.

Justin opened the panel door and entered the office. Brian was on the telephone, but turned to see who had come inside. Justin smiled softly and Brian returned the expression. He held up his index finger to signal he would be just a minute. Justin nodded in understanding and walked to the sofa to have a seat. Brian finished his conversation and hung up the phone. He crossed the room to the couch and laid down so that his head was in Justin’s lap. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and exhaled audibly. Justin ran his fingers lightly through Brian’s hair, careful not to mess it up. Brian sighed approvingly at the action. 

“I don’t want to do this.” Brian said plainly.

“I know, and you’re doing it anyway. That is what I adore about you.” Justin responded, half joking and half serious. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now where is that blowjob you promised me this morning?” Brian said looking up into Justin’s eyes. 

“I said you could have one, huh?” Justin taunted as he outlined Brian’s lip with his finger.

“I distinctly remember that guarantee.” 

“Fiiiiiine.” Justin responded as if it were a great hardship. “But, at home.”

“Alright, at home.” Brian agreed while rising to his feet once more. He walked over to his desk and pressed the intercom. “Cynthia.” Brian called.

Cynthia came in and asked, “You rang?”

“I am leaving for the day and I’ll be back at nine tomorrow. And tell Theodore that I need those numbers for Kelson’s Cookware on my desk first thing.” Brian stated while handing her a file.

“Okay Boss, have fun tonight. I confirmed your reservation for eight o’clock.” Cynthia reminded.

“Thanks.” Brian replied while grabbing his coat. Cynthia nodded and closed the door behind her.

“What reservations? Brian?” Justin asked very confused.

“Our dinner reservations for tonight.” He answered as if Justin should now understand completely.

“But, we were just going to go to T.G.I. Friday’s…” Justin thought out loud, then turned and gave Brian a ‘don’t fuck around’ look. 

Brian sighed heavily and looked up from packing his briefcase. “If you are going to drag me to this dinner, then we are not going to some cheap breeder restaurant.” Brian clarified.

“So, where ARE we going?” Justin waited for Brian to just tell him everything, because sooner or later, he would and Justin would just rather it be sooner.

“Well, Cynthia made us reservations at Papagano’s.” Brian said off handedly. 

“Papagano’s? You’re kidding me, right? It is way to expensive and Daphne doesn’t know about this sudden change in plans, I just don’t think that-” Justin was cut off.

“She knows, Cynthia called her this morning.” Brian replied. “Come on, let’s go. My dick has an appointment with your mouth and your ass before we dine with the breeders.” 

Brian smiled wickedly at Justin as he put his arm around the shorter man’s shoulders. Justin slipped his arm around Brian’s waist, more out of habit than anything. Justin was a bit dumbstruck at Brian’s behavior, and all he could think was ‘after four plus years, he still surprises the hell out of me’. They walked out together to the ‘vette and drove home.


	4. Double Date

“Ouch! Shit, that hurt! Christ!” Brian barked out.

“Well, try paying more attention to the razorblade at your neck than my ass.” Justin admonished as he walked up to Brian to dab the blood from his neck with a piece of toilet paper.

“Then stop bending over when you know I can see your ass in the mirror.” Brian countered as he dropped the razor in the sink and allowed Justin to tend to his wound.

Brian lifted his chin so Justin could stick the paper to his nick. With the skin more exposed, Justin took full advantage and began kissing Brian’s neck. Brian moaned lowly, gutturally. Both boys were naked, having just showered, so Justin had easy access to every part of Brian. Justin moved down Brian’s body, settling on his nipples for a moment then moving to his stomach. Brian almost lost balance and held onto the bathroom counter for support. 

Justin stopped and looked up, “You said something about an appointment with my mouth prior to our departure?”

Justin didn’t even wait for a response; he was already on his knees. Brian didn’t have time to process the question in his brain before Justin took him into the deep recesses of his mouth. The older man started panting as the talented tongue smoothed it way around his cock. Justin hit every trigger point he knew in order to bring Brian quickly to climax. Brian realized what his partner was trying to do and he held out as long as he could. But, it proved fruitless, for Justin knew his body too well. Brian came, rushing into Justin’s mouth after only a minute or two. 

“God damn it, Justin. You’re making me feel like a teenager, I haven’t come that quickly since I was eighteen.” Brian said breathlessly. 

“What about…” Justin interjected, but got a warning glance in return. “Never mind.” He stated with a smile.

“What are you going to wear tonight? Jeans and a tee won’t cut it at this place, Sunshine.” Brian teased, quickly changing the subject.

“Why don’t you just tell me what I am going to wear? You will eventually anyway.” Justin remarked with a smirk on his face. 

“Smart- ass.” Brian said, knowing Justin was correct.

“Better a smart- ass than a dumb- ass.” Justin stated in true smart- ass fashion.

“Come on, let’s get your hot ass into some clothes before I get hard again, or we’ll never make it to dinner.” Brian said while nudging Justin toward the bedroom.

“Yes sir, I love it when you’re bossy.” Justin replied sexily as he wiggled his naked ass in front of Brian.

“Fuck me.” Brian said looking down at his instant hard- on.

“Thought you’d never ask.” Justin whispered as he pushed Brian onto the bed.


	5. Double Date

“Daphne, are we early?” Jerome asked, looking toward his girlfriend.

“No, they’re late. They’re always late.” Daphne replied matter of factly without looking at her watch. 

“All right. I am kinda nervous to meet them. Justin is such an important part of your life and I want to make a good impression, ya know? And from what you have told me about Brian…” He stated, in an unsure tone.

“They’re going to love you, don’t be nervous.” She reassured, turning to him and looking him in the eye.

“How do you know they’re going to love me?” 

“Because I do. You make me happy, and all they ever want for me is happiness.”

She looked at him lovingly then gave him a sweet kiss. He returned the action and put his hands around her waist. They stayed wrapped up together, waiting for the rest of their party to arrive.

“Sorry we’re late.” Justin said as he and Brian walked up to the cuddling couple a few minutes later.

“What’s your excuse this time?” Daphne asked lightheartedly.

“Traffic?” Justin half asked, half fibbed with a smirk.

“Right.” Daphne said leaning toward him for a kiss on the cheek, and Justin obliged.

“You look radiant tonight, Daphne. But that is to be expected.” Brian complimented.

Daphne’s cheeks flushed slightly at the attention, however she took his words graciously.

“Thank you, you both look great.” She commented, as she looked both men up and down. “Brian must’ve dressed you.” She stated, turning her gaze to Justin.

Justin gave her a dirty look and she rolled her eyes in return. 

“A-hem.” Jerome interrupted by conspicuously clearing his throat.

“Oh right, sorry. Justin, Brian, this is Jerome. Jerome, this is Justin and Brian.” Daphne introduced.

“It is a pleasure to meet you both, I have heard so much about you.” Jerome replied, reaching to shake Justin’s hand. 

Justin gave him a smile and reciprocated the gesture. However, Justin looked at him a little strangely, trying to place his familiar face. Brian offered him a firm handshake as he gave him the once over. Jerome was attractive, dark skinned, and toned. He was tall, but not as tall as Brian, probably six foot. He wore a celery green button up with gray slacks that complimented his trim figure. 

“Well, why don’t we go in and eat, if they haven’t given our table away yet.” Daphne said with a pointed glance at Justin.

“Ha ha… Oh wait, I forgot my wallet in the ‘vette. You two go in and we’ll be right back.” Justin announced while tugging at Brian so he would follow.

Daphne and Jerome nodded and headed into the restaurant. Justin walked in the direction of the car, but stopped after a few steps and turned to Brian.

“Hey, your wallet is right here, Blondie.” Brian observed as he grabbed at the back pocket of Justin’s pants.

“I know. Brian, don’t you recognize him?” Justin asked in a whisper, even though there was no need.

“Jerome?” 

“Uh huh.”

“Justin, what the fuck are you talking about?” Brian asked in an annoyed voice.

“Two months ago… “Chest of Death” night at Babylon…” Justin trailed off in between clues to wait for it to click in Brian’s head, but the older man just stared blankly at him. “We took a guy home and he gave you great head… He had that tattoo of a Gemini symbol on his forearm…” Justin was searching his mind for more information. “He said I was one of his best fucks ever.” Justin continued cockily.

“How much do you remember about our tricks? Do you know his mother’s maiden name and his blood type too?” Brian asked jokingly. When he saw that Justin was not amused, he rolled his eyes and asked, “What are you getting at?”

“Jerome, we fucked Jerome!” Justin said loudly, upset that he had to spell it out. A man and a woman walking to their car looked at him oddly and he blushed in reaction. 

“Oh fuck, I remember now. That was hot.” Brian said sexily, quirking a smile at his lover.

“Brian! What about Daphne?” Justin hostilely inquired while rubbing hands over his face.

“She is back in the running for fag hag of the year. She might beat out Deb for the title.” He said with a laugh.

“You think this is funny?” 

“I think it’s fucking hilarious.” Brian stated honestly.

“What are we going to do? Should I tell her? How can I not tell her that we fucked her boyfriend?” Justin rhetorically questioned raising his volume once more. As if on cue another group of people walked by, overhearing his rant. Brian chuckled at the timing and rubbed Justin’s upper arms.

“Calm down, there is no reason to become a drama princess right now.” Brian said to set his mind at ease.

“No reason?!” Justin nearly screeched.

“Quit queening out. Now, come on. Let’s get this over with.” Brian ordered, grasping Justin’s hand and pulling him to the entrance.

Justin trailed behind him, taking deep breaths to smooth out his frazzled nerves. “This night is going to suck.” Justin predicted.

Brian gave him a look and a smile. 

“Don’t say it.” Justin warned, knowing what Brian’s response would be.

Brian huffed a laugh and put his arm around Justin's shoulders as they walked into the building.


	6. Double Date

Justin looked almost sick as they made their way to the coat check. Brian pulled Justin to the side and looked at him worryingly.

Brian lifted his lover’s chin and locked eyes, “Justin. Stop mentally kicking your ass. Maybe it wasn’t even him.”

“I can remember back two months ago, Brian. I’m not as old as you.” Justin argued back.

“Well, the thing I can remember, you little twat, is that night we were both incoherent-- we were drunk off our asses.” Brian offered.

“And don’t forget the [trail- mix](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/trail%20mix).” Justin added.

“See, you could have it all wrong. He didn’t seem to be uncomfortable meeting us. And who could forget one of our fucks?” He said placing his tongue in his cheek. Justin’s facial expression remained the same. “So, could you just forget it? And try to remember who dragged whom here tonight.” Brian asked, getting very weary of the topic.

“I’ll try.” Justin said while taking a deep breath.

“Now smile, Sunshine.” Brian teased. 

Justin gave him a half assed fake smile that made Brian chuckle. Taking Justin off guard, he pulled the younger man in for a passionate kiss. When Brian pulled away, their lips smacked and Justin smiled genuinely.

“If this turns into a drama tonight, your ass is mine when we get home.” Brian warned.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Justin replied with a twinkle in his eye as they both checked their coats and joined Daphne and Jerome.

“I thought we would have to send out the search party, what took you so long?” Daphne questioned, looking from Justin to Brian. 

Brian smirked and raised his eyebrow, “I don’t want to know.” She said, answering her own question.

A man interrupted them, “Ah… Mister Kinney. Welcome back to Papagano’s. May I show you and your party to your seats?” The maitre d' asked Brian.

“Very good.” Brian affirmed and gestured for Daphne and Jerome to follow the maitre d’.

“Here you are, best table in the house.” The maitre d’ boasted as he pulled out Daphne’s chair for her to sit. “Marcus will be taking care of you tonight, enjoy.”

Marcus walked up to the table and started rattling off the specials. He took everyone’s order and left to retrieve their drinks.

“Jerome,” Justin began, “how long have you and Daphne been together again? I forgot, sorry.”

Brian looked at him with an intrigued face; he was wondering what Justin was up to.

“It is going on six months now. I’m just sorry that it took so long for us to meet.” Jerome replied with a wink.

Justin perked at the facial expression and continued, “Six months, that’s a while.”

“Yeah, but Daphne has told me that you two have been together for more than four years. That is something to be proud of, you must love each other very much.” Jerome complimented.

Before Justin could answer, Brian interjected his own comment, “Well, he’s a good fuck so, I keep him around.”

Daphne choked on her water that Marcus had brought a second ago. Justin nudged his foot under the table and looked at him warningly. Jerome was the only one at the table who was unfazed. Instead of being shocked, he smiled and snorted a laugh.

“Anyway,” Daphne cut in, “how is your business doing Brian?”

“I’m back on top. Everything is going great.” Brian replied, his hand moving under the tablecloth to Justin’s crotch at their private joke. 

Justin yelped a little, but hid the sound as he cleared his throat. He slapped Brian’s hand away and returned to interrogating Jerome.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about getting a tattoo.” Justin started

“You have?” Daphne asked incredulously. “Justin, you hate needles.”

Brian looked at him with a knowing smirk and waited for him to explain himself.

”Well, I could take it as long as it was something I really wanted.” Justin clarified.

“All right, but don’t make me go with you like you did with your nipple ring.” Daphne added.

“Hey, Jerome, do you have any tattoos?” Justin asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Yeah, I do.” He answered.

“How many?” Justin inquired further.

“Just one.” 

“Where is it?”

“On my right arm.”

“What is it of?”

“The zodiac symbol for a Gemini.” Jerome replied plainly.

Justin looked over at Brian with a smug, vindicated look. Brian shook his head and rolled his eyes.

“I need to excuse myself for a second.” Brian said as he got up and meandered toward the bathroom.

“I think I had better check on him, he wasn’t feeling well today.” Justin explained with a concerned smile.

Justin trotted after Brian and entered the men’s room. Brian turned around, surprised to find that Justin had followed him.

“Go on, say it.” Brian dared, stepping away from the urinal and zipping up his pants.

“Say what?” Justin asked innocently.

“Just get it over with.” 

“I told you so! I told you it was him and YOU didn’t believe me!” Justin said cheerily.

“Good, now that you have that out of your system, let’s get back. We still have to finish our own drama of ‘Three Fags and a Little Lady’ before we can go home and I can take it out on your ass.” Brian said with a perked eyebrow.

“Quit it, your making me hard.” Justin said wantonly.

Justin strode to his lover and brought him down for a hungry kiss. Brian shared in the lip lock and pulled Justin closer. Just then, the door opened a crack.

“Oh, sorry to interrupt. Daphne sent me to check to see if you were okay. Obviously you are, so…” Jerome blurted out and closed the door as fast as he had opened it.

The boys laughed and composed themselves before returning to their table. By this time, the food had arrived and was waiting for them. They took their seats and put their napkins on their laps. Daphne just shook her head as she took a bite of her pasta.

“Daph, how is your organic chemistry class going? You said it was really hard.” Justin said while grabbing on Brian’s dick the moment he said ‘hard’.

Brian pretended to cough on of a piece of his steak instead of yelling out in surprise. Justin kept a straight face, waiting for his best friend to reply.

“It is a killer but I can handle it. My teacher is a really difficult though.” She answered.

“Jerome, what are you studying?” Brian asked, moving Justin’s hand to his knee instead. He figured small talk might make his hard on die down. Being right always seemed to make Justin extremely horny. 

“I am a med student. That is where I met Daphne, she was interning at the hospital I’m doing my residency at.” Jerome informed.

“A doctor, you must be very good with your hands then.” Brian mused with a raised eyebrow.

“I like to think so.” Jerome responded with a soft smile as he grabbed Daphne’s hand.

She smiled in return and gave him a peck on the lips. Justin gave Brian a look and decided to concentrate on his dinner rather than say something he didn’t want to say.


	7. Double Date

The small talk continued through the main course and to dessert. Brian became more bored by the second and had nothing PG left to say to the couple in front of him. All of his thoughts were strictly NC-17 and had to do with the blonde to his right, mostly because Justin couldn’t seem to stop touching him.

“Well, we better let you two go on with your night.” Daphne suggested. “I am sure that you have more pressing engagements for the evening. But, before you go, we wanted to tell you about another engagement.”

Justin’s eyes got wide and Brian sat back in his chair as the young woman beamed as she spoke.

“Jerome and I wanted to tell you together in person, that is why we asked for this double date.” Daphne explained. 

“When?” Justin asked completely astonished.

“Last Sunday, the night I called you. I wanted to tell you so badly, but we thought it would be better to wait.” Daphne said as she slipped her hand in Jerome’s.

“Wow! Congratulations, Daph!” Justin replied sincerely as he got up to hug his best friend.

“What ever happened to, “I’m never getting married, who wants to be tied down?”” Brian asked jokingly.

Daphne only smiled in response and kissed him on the cheek. Marcus came with the check and laid it on the table. Brian insisted that he pay because he picked the restaurant. 

A little while later, they had claimed their coats and walked toward the exit. Jerome helped Daphne with her jacket and they held hands the whole way. Brian and Justin walked a little ways behind them.

“What should I do, Brian? Should I tell her that her boyfriend, make that her fiancé, is fucking around on her?” Justin asked desperately.

“How the fuck should I know, I am an asshole, remember?” Brian replied.

When they reached their cars, Daphne smiled and said, “Thank you so much for dinner. I know you two are probably headed off to Babylon now, so have fun.”

“And say hi to my brother if you see him there.” Jerome added.

“Your brother?” Justin inquired.

“Yeah, he goes there almost every night. Actually, we’re twins. Maybe you know him, Jeremy Washington?” Jerome asked.

“I think maybe we’ve seen him around. And I’ll bet he has the same tattoo as you too.” Brian added.

“Uh huh, Gemini. You know it is the symbol for twins.” Jerome explained.

“Yes, it is, isn’t it?” Brian asked, directing his glance to his partner.

Justin was silent and blushing.

“Well, we better go. It was a pleasure meeting both of you. Goodnight.” Jerome commented as he unlocked the passenger door for Daphne.

“Justin, call me tomorrow if you don’t stop by the apartment.” Daphne said as she lowered herself into the seat.

“Okay, night!” Justin called to both of them.

Once they had driven away, Justin got the courage to look at Brian.

“Go on, say it. I deserve it.” Justin relinquished.

“What?”

“You know what. You were right. I was the big fucking idiot.” Justin reminded.

“Oh that, I just figured I would make you bow legged for a week instead of saying it out loud.” Brian replied casually.

Justin smiled widely with lust in his eyes as Brian unlocked his car door.

“Why is it that I sometimes enjoy being wrong when it comes to you?” Justin whispered in Brian’s ear before pulling on the door handle.

“Because I have the best punishments.” Brian whispered back as he walked around the car to his side.


	8. Double Date

When they finally reached the top floor of the building, Justin pushed Brian against the metal door and kissed him intensely. He ground his body against Brian’s until they were both achingly hard. The taller man moaned from Justin’s movments and began to reciprocate by rubbing his own body on to his lover’s in unison. Not wanting to actually fuck in the hallway, Brian scrambled for his keys and finally had to push the lusty blonde off of him in order to unlock the door. Justin huffed a little out of disapproval and tapped his foot anxiously. Brian took a sideways glance at his pouting partner and held in a laugh. 

Once the pesky door was rolled open, Justin attacked for a second time. He lunged at Brian, desperate to taste him yet again. Brian welcomed the lips to his own and snaked his tongue to meet Justin’s. Minutes ticked by, but the power of their kisses did not waver. They were both seriously in need of a full breath, but neither man wanted it to end. Justin’s arms were slung around Brian’s shoulders and his hands wandered on to his neck and into his hair. Brian’s hands were grabbing at everything they could—Justin’s back, shoulders, ass. It was Brian who finally broke the kiss; he had to gulp in some air before he passed out. ‘I gotta stop smoking, I need the lung capacity to keep up with this kid’, Brian thought to himself.

Justin took their break from being attached by the lips as an opportunity to start undressing Brian. But after undoing only two shirt buttons, his lover brushed him off and led him to the bedroom instead. Justin was a little confused until Brian started slowly helping him out of his garments. The older man lifted off Justin’s bright blue [cashmere sweater](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/cashmere%20sweater) in a smooth swoop. He then took it and hung it nicely on a hanger and returned it to the wardrobe. Justin smirked at Brian’s anal-retentive ways and simply waited until his lover completed the chore. Justin thought back to the time he accidentally ripped one of Brian’s Prada shirts in a moment of passion, result- not pretty. So, this is why when they are dressed nicely, Brian insists on carefully removing the clothing. Besides, it can be fucking hot to slowly peel off everything piece by piece, Justin mused. So, next came Justin’s black [dress shoes](http://astele.co.uk/BJfic/Chapter/Details/dress%20shoes), undone properly and set back in place in the closet. Then, hands that had done the same task hundreds of times before, undid the black slacks Justin had bought to wear for his internship at Vanguard. They, too, were draped over a hanger and put back in their rightful position. Justin toed off his socks and looked at Brian.

Brian held out his arms in invitation for Justin to do the same. The younger man smiled brightly and went to it. To begin with, he finished unbuttoning Brian’s blood red suit shirt that had a metallic hint to it when the light hit it. Justin neatly hung it in the closet next to Brian’s suit jackets. For just a second, he wondered ‘how could doing something like undressing someone for the billionth time be this exciting? This erotic?’ But, then he realized that he didn’t care WHY it was so; he just enjoyed the fact that it WAS so. He unfastened the ridiculously expensive Gucci belt from around his lover’s hips and set it with the rest of the collection. Then, Justin knelt down and slipped Brian’s shoes off, one, and then the other. Lastly, the black flat front trousers were taken off gingerly, put on a hanger, and set in the closet, completing the process. 

Presently, clad only in his briefs, Justin stared into Brian’s eyes waiting to see what would come next. Brian returned the stare and propped one eyebrow up as his lips formed a sly grin. Justin smiled back, but didn’t move another muscle. There they were, only a few feet of distance between their bodies, just looking intently at one another. The stand off would appear comedic and absurd to an outside observer, but to them it made perfect sense. They wanted to see who would crack first; one set of eyes daring the other to make the first move. Ultimately, Justin broke down, but he didn’t pounce in his usual way. Instead, he asked a question. 

“So, what is my punishment?”

Brian’s grin went from sly to wicked at the inquiry. Justin’s cock twitched and his pulse sped up at the facial expression. Brian closed the gap between them and ran a hand through Justin’s golden strands. Justin tilted his head back, expecting a kiss. But, Brian had different plans for him. He moved his head to the side and bit down on Justin’s neck. The young man gasped in pleasure mixed with pain and surprise. Brian then licked tenderly over the wound he had just created. Justin murmured again as his lips parted. Hands wandered over Justin’s body, reacquainting tanned skin to pale. Again he took him off guard; Brian grabbed his lover by the backs of his thighs and flipped him backward on to the mattress. Justin had shock written on his face, but he let out a small giggle at feeling of being man handled. Brian stood by the side of the bed, looked down at Justin, and smirked a half smile. When Justin saw Brian begin to walk away, he started to get up to follow. But, Brian barked a one word order at him. 

“Stay.”

Justin did as he was told and waited anxiously for Brian to return. Justin became impatient very quickly because whenever he waited for Brian to come back, seconds seemed like hours. Finally after what must have been an eon, Brian returned with a bowl in his hand. Justin couldn’t see what the contents were; however he was curious to know what his punishment was and how the stuff in the bowl would be involved. Brian pulled down his own underwear, exposing his still rigid cock and stepped out of them. Then, Brian reached for Justin’s briefs and tugged them off in a fluid motion. It was then that Brian decided to let his partner in on some of the night’s activities.

“First, we are going to play a game. It's called, “don’t make a sound”. The rules are simple, whatever happens you have to remain completely silent. Understand?”

Justin shook his head vigorously; he was ready for anything that would entail Brian touching him. Justin moved himself into the middle of the bed and Brian followed. To begin with, Justin thought the game was pretty easy as his lover lavished his body with kisses and licks. Earlobes, neck, shoulders, torso, pecs, and hips were all thoroughly explored with out a peep from Justin. Then, Brian gave him the hand gesture that signaled him to roll over. Justin rolled onto his stomach as Brian had requested. Brian resumed the torture by licking down Justin’s spine, nipping on the taut flesh as he went. Justin buried his face in a pillow to muffle any sound that could escape his throat. Brian continued his journey on to Justin’s ass. He spread the cheeks wide and licked down to the young man’s balls, then back up to his pucker. Justin was biting his lip to stop himself from crying out. When Brian stopped, Justin felt himself relax slightly. Never in his life did he image he would be grateful that Brian stopped rimming him. Brian moved over slightly to grab something, Justin figured it was a condom or lube. Justin's pervious relaxation was short lived, however. Brian returned to his former position between his thighs and continued. But, he was not just using his tongue this time. The second the cold ice cube hit his skin, Justin let out a loud cry. And even though Justin broke the rule, Brian didn’t stop. He kept on sliding the frozen square over Justin’s most tender areas. Brian popped the cube into his mouth and smoothed it over Justin’s ass again and again. Justin yelled out his lover’s name when he was overcome by the sensations. The burnet stopped what he was doing and sexily reprimanded Justin.

“You’re breaking the rule. Now, quiet down or I’ll have to spank you.”


	9. Double Date

* * *

Author's note: Sorry the second part was so long coming. It turned out a little more romantic than I am used to but, let me know if you like it!

* * *

Brian rolled Justin over again, grabbed another piece of ice and went straight for his cock. The cold of the ice cube mixed with the heat of Brian’s mouth made Justin feel light headed. Brian first rolled the ice cube over Justin’s dick. Then, he would take the same path with his tongue; next the action was repeated and repeated and repeated. Justin’s breathing became heavy and labored and his usually pale complexion took on a flushed hue. He wasn’t sure if panting was considered a sound, but Brian didn’t seem to give much pause. His face winced each time Brian would run the ice over the head of his cock. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take the exquisite torment. But, no matter how much he tired to remind himself it was torture, he would just think, ‘who gives a fuck, it feels so damn good.’ After five hot, silent, excruciating minutes of blowjob punishment. Brian looked up at Justin and commended him.

“Very good, I’m impressed. Now, get ready to be fucked within an inch of your life.”

Justin opened his eyes and gave Brian an appreciative glance. Brian reached for the condom and lube on the bedside table. He squirted a liberal about of the lubricant on to his fingers and reached inside of Justin. The young man made every sound that he had been holding in for what seemed like an eternity. Moans, grunts, expletives, inexplicable phrases all fell out of Justin’s mouth as Brian added another finger, then another. The familiar feeling felt renewed and unexplored; he felt like a virgin all over again. Brian could always make him tingle so much he felt like exploding and tonight was no exception. Brian continued to slowly finger his lover, searching out his most tender areas. After a few seconds, he hit upon one area that made Justin jump a little. Not letting himself falter, Brian resumed his exploration of Justin with purpose and precision. The blonde felt his blood rise and knew he didn’t want to cum that way, he wanted Brian inside him. As if Brian were reading his mind, he gave a command that really made Justin feel like a virgin again.

“Don’t cum yet.”

Justin bit down on his bottom lip and breathed deeply through his nose. He needed to calm his body so he wouldn’t orgasm at the mere memory of that night. However, he was ever conscious of the fact that he couldn’t keep his orgasm at bay for much longer, especially with Brian looking at him like that. Looking at him like he was the most beautiful, most important thing in the world right then. Looking at him with, dare he think it, love. And he did dare, because he knew it was true, this was Brian’s way of showing him that. It was the only communication Brian was ever good at, truly, a master at. With all of the emotions, vibrations, and thoughts Justin was experiencing his body threatened release even more. So, he made his eternal plea.

“Fuck me, Brian.”

At Justin’s request, Brian removed his fingers and sheathed his dick. His cock was rock solid and dripping pre-cum. Justin wondered how he could be so patient and methodical in his actions without allowing his lust to overcome him. Brian didn’t seem shaken or off put by the foreplay, he looked more in control then ever. Justin turned over and got up on his hands and knees. Brian slowly entered him, apparently too slow for Justin’s liking. He pushed back with all his might and took Brian in fully. Brian groaned in surprise, the action knocking the wind out of him momentarily. Justin tried to push back again, to set the pace. But, Brian held him still and waited until he gave up control. With a frustrated sigh, Justin handed over the reins to his lover and stayed motionless. A few seconds later, Brian started to fuck him hard, rough and wild. 

Brian wrapped one arm around Justin’s waist and pulled him back in to his own body, thus burying himself deeper. The young man let out a low moan of pleasure and gripped the sheets a little tighter. Brian never really held back when fucking Justin, but it seemed like he had let go of everything this time. He was grunting at the top of his lungs and clawing at Justin’s soft skin. Likewise, Justin was taking every bit of it with out hesitation. Brian’s muscles were burning and his body was covered in perspiration from the physical exertion. But, in that moment, the pain, the sweat, the aching muscles were inconsequential. Nothing mattered except the connection, the sensation, the awareness- all of the feelings he had when he was inside another man. And what heightened the experience was that it wasn’t just any other man, it was Justin. It was the man who could still take his breath away and make him feel like he could finally breathe simultaneously. 

The taller man leaned down, draping his body against his lover’s. Their sweat slicked bodies moved together, giving each other gratification. Brian licked Justin’s neck, loving the taste of salt on his skin. Justin reached down to bring himself with Brian into euphoria. But, Brian hit his hand away and began pleasuring Justin himself. It took only a short time for both men to reach complete bliss. Justin came first, letting out a loud cry and trembling at the sheer force of his orgasm. Justin took Brian with him a second later. Much to Justin’s surprise, Brian yelled out his name so loud he was sure China would hear it. 

Brian collapsed on top of Justin and Justin collapsed onto the mattress. Both of them felt exhausted and satisfied. When he got his bearings back, Brian rolled over slightly to take some of the pressure off of his lover. But, Justin rolled with him to stay connected. Brian held him tightly to his chest as their breathing and heart rates returned to normal. Brian could feel Justin drifting off to sleep, as his panting was becoming shallow breathing. Right before Justin fell into deep slumber, he mumbled aloud.

“I love you too, Brian.”


	10. Double Date

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for the wonderful feedback! And I hope you enjoy the end of the story!

* * *

The next day after Brian got off of work, he entered the loft and found it empty. He had been half expecting Justin to be home by now, but didn’t think much of his partner’s absence. After all, he had decided to begin his weekend a little early (if you consider six-thirty on a Friday ‘early’). So, he went about his business and changed out of his suit into a t-shirt and jeans. Justin arrived about a half hour after Brian and set down his bag and coat near the kitchen island. Brian peeked out of the bathroom and greeted him.

“Hey.”

“Hey.” Justin responded. 

Brian walked up to him and kissed him hello.

“What’s the matter? Why were you nervous today?” Brian asked, eyeing him closely.

“What? I’m fine.” Justin returned quickly.

“Spill. I know you were worrying about something, I can tell.”

“How can you tell?” Justin asked incredulously.

“First of all, your tense.” Brian replied while kneading a knot in Justin’s neck, “Secondly, you were smoking and you only do that lately when you are upset… or after we’ve fucked.”

Justin smiled a little at Brian’s comment and felt himself blush slightly.

“And you’ve been biting on your bottom lip, another nervous habit of yours.” Brian licked Justin’s lower lip and lifted his eyebrow to signify the end of his list.

Justin was caught. He was also surprised that Brian paid that much attention to his mood indicators. 

“All right… fine. I went to see Daphne after school and she asked me to be in the wedding.” Justin said with a moan.

“Well, you’re best friends. Was it ever a question that you wouldn’t be in the wedding? So, do you get to be an usher or a groomsman?” Brian reasoned.

“I’m the maid of honor.” Justin said, wincing at the reaction he knew the information would trigger in Brian.

And Brian did as expected, he bust up laughing. He had to hold onto the kitchen counter to balance himself as he went into convulsions. Justin rolled his eyes and waited for it to pass.

“You done? Anyway, I prefer MAN of honor and the worst part is… guess who is the best man.” Justin added once Brian had calmed himself.

“Who?” Brian said wiping a laugh tear from his eye.

“Jerome’s twin brother, you know the one we fucked.” Justin said crossing his arms.

Brian smiled and brought Justin in for a hug. Justin sighed against his chest and snuggled his face against his lover’s body. Brian held him for a while and enjoyed the heat created from their two bodies.

“You know what is sure to take your mind off of this?” Brian asked, pulling his body away slightly to look at Justin.

“Hum?” Justin murmured.

“Giving me some killer head.” 

Justin chuckled and shook his head at Brian’s fix-it logic, but then he figured—couldn’t hurt, right? So, he steered Brian toward the bedroom and did as the doctor ordered.

After an amazing an orgasm from both parties, the two lovers lied on the bed, side by side. Only their shoulders touched as they stared at the ceiling. They enjoyed a comfortable silence, basking in the afterglow.

“So… do you have to wear the pink taffeta dress?” Brian asked while smirking at the visual image it produced.

“Fuck you.” Justin replied as he punched him in the arm and rolled on top of the taller man’s body. “Just for that comment, I think that a punishment is in order.” Justin taunted.

Justin reached under the bed, retrieved a pair of handcuffs and waved them in front of Brian’s face.

“Do your worst.” Brian challenged.


End file.
